An executive working from home or his hotel room, commonly needs to communicate with his office. This can include calling for voice mail messages, downloading email messages, receiving faxes and talking to his coworkers. In addition, the executive may need to download files from the company's project server. Commonly it will require a separate call to get the voice mail messages, email messages, faxes and telephone conversations. In addition, these telephone call may each be long distance telephone calls.
Thus there exists a need for a home office communication system that does not require multiple telephone calls to receive voice mail messages, email messages, faxes and telephone conversations.